


and in the winter night sky ships are sailing (looking down on these bright blue city lights)

by lokium



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokium/pseuds/lokium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jorian shorts because of reasons. (like genuinely short, ~100 words each or so)<br/>not quite explicit content but enough that i feel the warning is necessary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we're here to stay (we're here to stay)

Dorian feels like he should be surprised, or at least vaguely wondering, at the turn of events. As it is, however, it’s hard to think, or even feel anything other than mounting pleasure as John twists his fingers wickedly and Dorian tries to push down further against them. Pleas fall from his lips, half-wordless and near incomprehensible, but from the satisfied smirk on John’s face, Dorian knows they’re understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from king and lionheart by of monsters and men


	2. and these fingertips (will never run through your skin)

John, for all his snark and loudmouth attitude, is quiet, almost reverently so, all gasps and sighs and bitten-off moans that turn high-pitched unchecked. Dorian catalogues every small sound, connects each vocalisation with a certain action, and within minutes John is reduced to a shaking wreck, face and body so expressive where sound is not. When John comes it’s with eyes closed so firmly that his eyelashes stand out against his skin, a grip that would leave bruises on a human, and a high, slightly surprised-sounding ‘ah’ breathed like mist into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from love love love by of monsters and men


	3. millions of stars (up in the sky)

In contrast to John, Dorian is vocally uninhibited, though not loud, per say, merely continuous. It seems as if Dorian is constantly voicing his feelings, guiding John through murmurs of appreciation and groans of satisfaction. John keeps track, knows exactly what to do to coax a high, desperate whine (soft bites at his inner thighs, most manners of teasing), knows just how to make Dorian cry out (swallowing around his cock, hitting that certain spot for the first time), knows what makes him sigh gently (any soft touch, really). It’s a cliché, but John can play Dorian like a finely-tuned instrument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i feel i should mention that i am in fact a musician and i do quite dislike the 'playing like an instrument' thing but i felt like it fit? but yeah i know it's a huge cliché oops)  
> (also happy christmas!)


	4. the game has changed (solar sailers)

They’re mature enough not to whisper ‘hi’ to each other after every time their mouths meet, or give wondering looks at one another, but they do it anyway. John is pleasantly surprised at Dorian’s overwhelming humanity, how every touch, no matter how soft, will prompt a reaction, and Dorian is, for lack of a better word, overcome by the sheer intensity of want that John displays. It alternates between ripping clothes and smoothing over creases, between sharp bites at each other’s lips and soft caresses, but through it all they’re breathless and desperate, and at the end they can’t help but grin stupidly into their slow kisses, still tangled up in each other, and it’s almost sweet, almost domestic, and entirely human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sneaky almost title drop)  
> chapter title from daft punk's album tron: legacy because it's on my almost human playlist  
> also happy actual christmas!! or yknow december 25th whatever guys


	5. the dragonfly ran away (but it came back with a story to say)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning (it's been a long time coming)

John near-enough growls, grabs Dorian’s collar and pulls the android towards him, mouths crushing together without any kind of finesse, and there’s a moment where John’s mind flashes with the single thought of _I fucked up_ but then Dorian’s hand is warm on the back of his neck, drawing him closer, and it’s hard and bruising and messy and John readjusts his grip on Dorian’s collar so it’s firmer, tries to press closer even though there’s barely a wisp of air between them. He can feel Dorian’s smirk against his lips, and it’s almost retaliation when John pushes against him, crowds him into a wall, holds him between slightly parted legs and demanding presses of hands. Then the hand on John’s neck slides up into his hair, fingers rubbing slightly at the sensitive skin, and Dorian’s kisses gentle, still hot and wet and somewhat possessive, but less _I want you_ and more _I want to be with you_ and John feels a bit like he’s melting. When they part, John’s panting, and Dorian’s skin has a definite flush to it.

“Oh,” John breathes, tone almost wondrous.

“Oh,” Dorian parrots it with a hint of that half-smile, but it’s more confirmation than mockery. Regardless, John kisses him to shut him up, though that just makes Dorian smile more. It’s infectious, and John knows he looks ridiculous, but for the first time in a long time he doesn’t care. He’s happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from dirty paws by of monsters and men

**Author's Note:**

> title from of monsters and men, king and lionheart, since thats the kind of tone i felt like was happening here


End file.
